youtubersfandomcom-20200223-history
Logan Paul
Early life Logan Alexander Paul was born April 1, 1995 in Westlake, Ohio, to Gregory Allan Paul and Pamela Ann Stepnick. Growing up in Ohio with his younger brother, Jake, Paul began creating internet videos for a YouTube channel called Zoosh when he was 10 years old. Paul attended Westlake High School, where the self-described adrenaline junkie was a Plain Dealer All-State linebacker after making 92 tackles, 62 solo, in addition to running for over 1,400 yards and 18 touchdowns. He subsequently placed fifth at the state wrestling tournament. By the time he was ready to attend college, his YouTube channel had attained a modest following. He attended Ohio University before dropping out in 2014 to pursue a career as a social media entertainer full-time in Los Angeles, moving into an apartment complex in Los Angeles with other Vine stars. Career Social media videos Paul rose to fame as a member on the Internet video sharing service Vine. In February 2014, he had over 3.1 million followers on various social media platforms. By April 2014 he had attained 105,000 Twitter followers, 361,000 Instagram followers, 31,000 likes on his Facebook page and about 150,000 subscribers to his YouTube channel. A YouTube compilation video of his Vine work garnered more than four million views the first week it was posted. In 2015 he was ranked as the 10th most influential figure on Vine, with his six-second videos earning him hundreds of thousands of dollars USD in advertising revenue. By that October, his Facebook videos alone had more than 300 million views. Paul posts a daily vlog on YouTube which includes him performing challenges, while his other YouTube channel, TheOfficialLoganPaul, is where he posts short films. Paul was involved in a number of advertising campaigns, including for Hanes, PepsiCo and HBO. In 2016, Comcast purchased a short form digital TV series from Paul called Logan Paul Vs. Paul is vlogging daily on his YouTube channel Logan Paul Vlogs. In February 2017, Dwayne The Rock Johnson released on his own YouTube channel Logan Paul has been cut from, like, all of The Rock's movies, a video starring himself and Paul, in which Johnson informs Paul that he has been cut from all of Johnson's films, and consoles Paul by making him the ambassador to his upcoming Baywatch feature film. That April, Johnson and Paul reunited for Logan Paul is, like, totally terrible at falling in love with Alexandra Daddario, the first part of a video sketch in which Paul tries to impress Johnson in order to win a part in the film, and falls in love with actress Alexandra Daddario in the process. Film and television Paul on a panel discussing The Thinning at the New York Comic Con with (left to right) co-star Peyton List, writer-director Michael Gallagher and moderator Andy Signore In early 2015, Paul appeared on Law & Order Special Victims Unit. He also appeared on the Fox TV series Weird Loners, where he appeared in the role of the Paul Twins. He starred in two episodes of the ABC family series Stitchers. In 2016, Paul starred in the YouTube Red movie The Thinning opposite Peyton List. As of January 2016, Paul was training with drama coaches and the comedy troupes The Groundlings and Upright Citizens Brigade. Paul wrote the screenplay for an adult comedy, Airplane Mode, which has been described as American Pie for Gen Z, and by Paul himself as Expendables with Internet stars. Personal life As of October 2015, Paul lives the same apartment complex on Hollywood and Vine in Hollywood, California as fellow social media celebrities Amanda Cerny, Juanpa Zurita, and Andrew Bachelor, who collaborate with one another on their videos. Health In October 2017, Paul revealed on Jimmy Kimmel Live! that he was missing 15% of his right testicle from the result of a stunt. For one of his Vine videos, Paul was at a shopping mall and during the stunt had landed onto a chair with his right testicle afflicted. Three days after the stunt, Paul decided to go to a hospital where he was told the right testicle had been damaged.